


Plenty Of Backup:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was alone with his son in the hospital for the first time since the transplant, He feels like he can't handle everything, & Grace, & his friends come to help out, What do they say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was alone with his son in the hospital for the first time since the transplant, He feels like he can't handle everything, & Grace, & his friends come to help out, What do they say?, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt like an absolute failure as a father, He never could anticipate what his son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards needs, But, His smile was the thing was keeping him going, despite everything that he went through, & losing his brother, Matt. His life is getting to be perfect in Hawaii, & he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

As he watched his son sleep, Danny was surprised to see his ohana coming in with some delicious food that they made, & Grace had some of her famous chocolate chip cookies, He indicated with a finger to his lips, that they should be quiet, He asked softly, "What's all of this ?", His lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett spoke up on the behalf of their ohana.

 

"We knew that you wouldn't be taken care of yourself properly, Danno, So, We made some food for you, Charlie, & us, So we can have dinner together", Grace Williams, Danny's daughter said, as she helped Officer Kono Kalakaua set up. "Yeah, Brah, We need to take care of each other, So, That's what we are gonna do for you", The Ex-Surfer said, as she made up some plates.

 

"It's no use to argue with them, Danny, Especially when they are right about this, You know ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he handed him a soda, & the native sat down next to him, & began to update them on their day. Captain Lou Grover brought his plate to him, "We are family, Danny, Never forget that, If you need anything, Anything at all, Don't hesitate to call us, Got it ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Got it", & thanked the big man.

 

"You planned this, Didn't you, McGarrett ?", as he smiled, & looked at his boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett smiled, & nodded, The Five-O Commander said, "Yep, I knew that you needed us, So, Here we are, Ready to help". It warmed Danny's heart, when he acts like that. "Thank you, Babe", as they shared a sweet kiss.

 

Charlie woke up, & squealed in delight exclaiming, "Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou, You here, Yeah, You brought Gracie & Auntie Kono too !", Everyone laughed at his excitement, & then Kono made him a plate, The Little Boy planted himself against his father, & uncle. Everyone had a wonderful time, & Danny & his son ended up falling asleep, so Steve put his fingers to his lips, indicated that they should be quiet. The Others understood, & quickly cleaned up, Steve covered up the father/son duo, & then the Five-O Ohana left them in peace & quiet.

 

They knew that Danny will be all right, & in the future too, Cause he will always have his ohana, & they will always be there for him, like he is there for him. He will always have plenty of backup, & he **_will_** never be alone ever again.

 

The End.


End file.
